


That's My Sharpshooter

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Tones, based off of art!, shance, they gay, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: This is based off of art from @sevenfivetwoo on twitter! (find the art here https://twitter.com/sevenfivetwoo/status/764190370783649792 )





	That's My Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of art from @sevenfivetwoo on twitter! (find the art here https://twitter.com/sevenfivetwoo/status/764190370783649792 )

“Okay, Hunk, Pidge, the two of you create a distraction. Keith, Lance, and I will take them out once they’re focused on you,” Shiro stated, his voice a whisper so they wouldn't be spotted.

“Got it,” Pidge replied, getting up and running behind another group of boxes with Hunk to plan out a distraction.

“Get your bayards ready,” Shiro said, looking over at the guards heating up his arm.

Lance and Keith nodded their heads in sync, each of them letting out a soft groan at the gesture before pulling out their bayards and transforming them.

Shiro looked over to Pidge and Hunk to give the signal, to get their plan into action.

“Hey dumbos! Bleeehhhhh,” Pidge hollered, jumping over the box and sticking out their tongue at the guards, needing to dive back under when they started shooting. 

Red, black and blue flashed by as they started attacking, taking down the six guards that stood there. Shiro took down three, while Keith and Lance got one and a half, working together on one of them.

The room fell silent again as the five paladins gathered together again, trying to get through the next plans when the door slid open and more guards started coming through.

“New plan!” Shiro called, running at the guards, signaling that everyone would need to fight.

“We have to remember that these things are everywhere on Galra ships,” Keith huffed out, transforming his bayard back and putting it on his side.

“That’s for su- SHIRO LOOK OUT!” Lance started but was cut off when one of the guards stood back up and tried to attack Shiro.

Lance was fast in his movements as he pulled out his bayard again and shot the guard right between the eyes.

“Nice shot, Lance!” Hunk praised, running over and giving the blue paladin a high five.

“That was too close,” Shiro sighed out, looking at the guard who had just attacked, but was now on the ground with a smoking hole in the middle of its forehead, to Lance, “Thanks for saving my head, Lance.”

Lance’s face turned a light red, needing to turn his gaze away and act smug, “It was no problem. I am a sharpshooter after all!”

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith simultaneously groaned.

“Let’s just get this mission over with so we can head back,” Pidge said, running out of the room they were in and down the hall to complete the mission.

* * *

 

“Great job out there team! We’re getting better at this,” Shiro walked into the bay of the castle of lions, praising his team for the amazing job they did on the mission.

“Lower level Galra aren’t as bad as Zarkon that’s for sure,” Pidge replied, pushing up their glasses to press against the bridge of their nose.

“That’s for sure, but still they have some crazy technology,” Hunk nodded, taking off his helmet and holding it at his side.

“Eh, it’s not that bad,” Keith joined in, “But, now I really need a shower. Being in this armor all day is gross.”

“You said it. I also wanna examine some of the Galran technology we managed to get,” Pidge hummed, running out of the doors to head to her chambers.

“Are we all good to go then?” Hunk asked, wanting to get out of there and make some lunch for everyone.

“Yeah, we’re done with everything, go enjoy yourselves before Allura and Coran send us off again,” Shiro said, settling down in a chair and leaning back, letting out all the air in his lungs.

“Yes!” Keith sighed out in relief, running off to go shower.

With everyone out of the room, it was just Lance and Shiro.

“I’m uh, gonna go change-”

“Hold on, Lance,” Shiro cut him off, standing and walking over to the other.

Lance tried to keep his cool but was expecting the worst from his leader.

“I just wanted to say you did a great job out there today.”

Not at all what Lance was expecting.

“Oh, that? That was nothing,” Lance puffed out his chest, a smug smile displayed on his features.

“Really?” Shiro started, slamming a hand on the wall right next to Lance’s head, causing the other to jump, “ You sound confident. You must have a lot of experience in that scrawny body of yours, huh?”

Who the hell was this and what did they do with Shiro? Shiro was normally a sweet man, looking out for his teammates and making sure everyone was okay. This was a more dominant Shiro, and Lance liked it, didn't stop him from getting flustered.

“O-Of course! Me? More like what haven’t I done?” Lance tried to hide his nervousness behind a mask, his face turning flushed and little droplets of sweat starting to form.

Shiro moved his body closer, his lips nearly brushing against Lance’s ear.

“How about here?” Shiro whispered, noticing how calm Lance was trying to act but also seeing how his posture was stiff against the wall, “You’re tense, Lance.”

“W-well… who wouldn’t be around like this?” Lance swallowed hard, trying to keep up his confident wall.

Shiro brought his face in front of Lance’s their forehead near centimeters apart. Gliding his other arm up, Shiro brushed his hand against Lance’s side, causing the other to flinch and shiver.

“Too tense. Loosen up a bit,” Shiro pulled away quickly just as the door opened and Keith appeared.

“You guys stink, I can smell you all the way over here,” Keith snapped, rubbing a towel against his head.

“Yeah, I’ll go do that!” Shiro expression completely turned from seductive to all bubbly and smiles. Lance, however, was completely stunned, face flushed and still pressed against the wall.

“Right,” Keith replied, ignoring Lance as usual and settling down in a chair, listening to the soft sounds of Hunk bustling about the kitchen in the room over.

“Y-yeah I’ll go shower too,” Lance finally came out of his trance and replied, walking over to the door to make a quick escape.

Just when he walked through Shiro grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side just outside the door.

“Why don’t we go shower together, Lance?” Shiro smirked, his seductive tone sinking back in.

Lance froze in his spot and could do nothing but nod slowly, Shiro pulling him away from the wall and disappearing with him to the bathroom.

Oh, how his dreams were coming true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (maybe there will be a part two ;3) 
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii )


End file.
